Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption
The Unnamed Third Bread's Crumbs Sequel, also tentatively known as''' Bread's Crumbs 4, 'is an upcoming project, set to serve as the fourth major installment in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, as well as the third sequel to the 2014 film ''Bread's Crumbs and a follow-up to the third installment, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, which was set to conclude the series. Instead, the fourth film will conclude the series, and it is set for release in June 2017. As of now, no details have been revealed about the film's plot. The film will star returning cast members Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo and Alex Fanelli, and it will introduce Michael Behrenshauser as its main antagonist, The Paleman, who cameoed in the second film two years earlier. Zion Figueroa, Michael Robinson, Dan Brusilovsky and others will return for the film. This will be the first Bread's Crumbs film without the series' creator Ryan Bowman, who has also played one of its main protagonists, Captain Jumpa. Cast *Gabe Sagherian as John Bacchus, one of the founding members of The Clan who went rogue in the third film. *Austin Brinser as Flynt Coal, a loyal member of The Clan and a close ally to Vin Diesel. *Chris Lombardo as Vin Diesel, one of the founding members of The Clan and a close ally to Flynt. *Alex Fanelli as Kick, a citizen of Portugal who allied with The Clan prior to the third installment. *Zion Figueroa as Lord Tyresius, the ancient guardian of The Crumbs who allied with The Clan in the second film. *Michael Robinson as Sandy Sandler, Bacchus' best friend who received a premonition prior to the second film. *Sean Larkin as Big Beard, a guardian of The Crumbs alongside Tyresius who joined The Clan in the second film. *Ross Lovell as Reginald Wellington, a fanciful member of The Clan who joined the group prior to the second film. *Ryan Grier as Banny Passerini, the son of Biscuit Savage and a former member of the U.B.N.V.A. *Dan Brusilovsky as Rasputin, a deceptive Russian who served as a neutral character and antihero in the third film. *Russell Parkinson as Colonel Crunch, a loyal member of The Clan who appeared in the first and second films. Crunch was absent from the third installment, and will only appear if Russell is able to film his part. *Michael Behrenshauser as The Paleman, a member of the U.B.N.V.A. who serves as the film's main antagonist. He previously had a cameo in the second film and has not appeared since. Production Original Plans After the release of Bread's Crumbs ''in June 2014, discussions began about making three sequels, with each set to be made at the end of each high school year. During the early production of the second film, the idea of a fourth film was ultimately scrapped, as the cast figured they wouldn't have time for a fourth film towards the end of their senior year. As such, a trilogy was planned instead. The second film, ''Electric Boogaloo, was filmed and released in June 2015, and the third and final film, Scrub Slam, was filmed in May and June 2016 and released in June. Once the third installment was released, LordStarscream100, as well as several cast members, felt that there were parts of the story left unfinished - such as the fate of the Clan. Discussions passed back and forth for the next couple of months on whether or not Scrub Slam provided a satisfying conclusion to the series. In September 2016, Michael Behrenshauser, who had a cameo in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo as a villain named The Paleman, expressed interest in having a role in the fourth film should it be made. Michael was also set to appear in Bread's Crumbs 3 during the opening fight in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, but scheduling conflicts prevented him from appearing. Official Announcement On December 31, 2016, LordStarscream100 made an official announcement stating that a fourth and final Bread's Crumbs film is a large possibility, and mentioned the possibility of Michael Behrenshauser playing its main antagonist. During this time, early planning began on the film in terms of developing its story. On February 19, Ryan Bowman's involvement with LordStarscream100's films was suspended. Ryan was the creator of the Bread's Crumbs Series, and he also played Captain Jumpa, one of the series' main protagonists, having appeared in six of the series' ten installments. On February 26, LordStarscream100 officially confirmed that the film is in the works, and that Ryan is not expected to reprise his role due to his suspension. On March 14, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will star returning cast members Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo and Alex Fanelli, and it will introduce Michael Behrenshauser as its main antagonist, The Paleman. He also confirmed that Ryan Grier, Ross Lovell and Zion Figueroa will return for the film. On March 17, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Michael Robinson, who played Sandy Sandler in The Biggest Fish of Them All and Bread's Crumbs 2, has joined the film's cast. Michael had a brief and almost unnoticeable cameo in the third film, while his role in this installment is set to be larger. On March 21, Dan Brusilovsky was confirmed to be returning as Rasputin, a major "antihero" introduced in the second film. On March 24, Russell Parkinson was confirmed to be reprising his role as Colonel Crunch, providing that he's available for filming. Russell recently agreed to be in the film, but it is possible that scheduling conflicts will ultimately prevent him from appearing. His role in the second film was heavily cut, while his role in the third film was cut completely - both caused by conflicts with the filming schedule. On March 27, Sean Larkin was confirmed to be reprising his role as Big Beard, a supporting character in the second and third films. Trivia *This is expected to be the final film in the series - an expectation that was made all but certain by the cast's last year of high school. *YouTube user "STM Studios" actually created a fan trailer for the film- something that hasn't been done for basically any LordStarscream100 film up to this point. Despite the trailer not following what has been confirmed for the film- such as the Paleman as the main antagonist and the appearances of many characters who's roles haven't been confirmed as of yet- it may be the first LS100 "fan video" uploaded onto YouTube. Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Upcoming Films